edfandomcom-20200215-history
Work For Rolf
Work For Rolf is a scam that appears in "Will Work for Ed." In it, when Rolf looks for a hired hand, Eddy gets Ed employment as Rolf's helper. The Search The scam is introduced when Rolf is seen tacking up fliers for a job opportunity, promising pay but no benefits. His job search leads him past the Eds, and Eddy, sensing a quick profit opportunity, suggested Ed as Rolf's worker. After a brief interview, Rolf agreed to hire Ed to work for him. The Job Once Ed got to the job, Rolf set in to train Ed. He started out by giving Ed work boots and deducting the rental fee from his pay. He then led Ed into his toolshed and had him work on peeling potatoes. To peel them, Ed needed to use one of Rolf's tools, which lead to another pay deduction due to a rental fee. After a rickety start, Ed managed to begin peeling a potato, however, Rolf angrily reprimanded him and gave him another pay deduction as the waste on the peel could feed an entire village for a week. Rolf then left Ed there with instructions to peel all the potatoes by the end of the day, or he would be fired. Naturally, Eddy was irked by these continuous pay deductions, and his ire only rose when Ed told him that he had to peel all the potatoes or he would be fired. In response to this, he began to work and enlisted Edd to help. Edd agreed, and started out by using a hairpin to more efficiently peel potatoes. When Eddy insulted him on the grounds that this would be too slow of a process, Edd built a machine to help them get the job done quickly. When Rolf did get back to see if Ed had finished, he found that the machine had peeled his potatoes and changed them into French fries. Upon seeing this, he claimed that the spud had been shamed and once again deducted Ed's pay. Angry at this, Eddy and Rolf got into a war of words which was only won when Rolf claimed that he would not pay Ed at all if Ed did not come with him. Eddy angrily let Ed go, but he wasn't done fighting Rolf. The Strike Eddy angrily started a picket line and went on strike against Rolf and his unfair labor practices on Ed’s behalf. Edd was unhappy with this, as he thought it would only increase strife between the two sides, but Eddy ignored him. At this, Edd decided to instead go into Rolf's house and sit at the bargaining table in order to act as a diplomat when it came to discussions between the boss (Rolf) and the employee (Ed), arguing on behalf of his friend. Outside, the strike garnered popular support from Jonny and Plank, while being looked down on by Kevin. When Kevin tried to cross the picket line, Eddy tackled him, and Nazz pointed out to Kevin that Eddy was allowed to preserve the sanctity of the picket line under the Workers' Rights Act. Soon, though, the other kids left, and Eddy crept over to the window to find out how negotiations were going. The Agreement When the negotiations finished, Rolf came out offering jawbreakers to Ed and Edd, who was able to work out a deal with him. Eddy hurriedly approached Rolf wanting his own jawbreaker, and Rolf unenthusiastically cut him in on the deal Edd made. Three Employees The deal that Rolf agreed to with Edd involved Edd and Eddy taking over Ed’s position, where Ed would be promoted to "Turkey Eyes" (their supervisor), and Rolf would continue to be the main boss. This worked out well for Ed and Edd, who was naturally a good employee. The only one it didn’t work out for was Eddy who, unsurprisingly, was not very productive, primarily due to his laziness. However, Ed was able to reprimand him, proving to Rolf that he was a good hire. Gallery The Search Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h11m59s102.png|Rolf posting a job offer. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h11m03s36.png|The details of the job. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h12m28s70.png|Would you hire this guy? Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h12m56s103.png|So this is how Rolf interviews people. Odd. The Job Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h57m36s21.png|Ed shows up for work. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h38m13s221.png|Rolf introduces himself by yelling. Doesn't seem like he'll be much fun to work for... Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h38m16s7.png|So this is where your workers enter? Huh. Doesn't look very nice. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-10h59m14s21.png|The official costume of Nincompoops. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h48m26s69.png|"This safety apparatus shall be deducted from your pay." Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h50m07s53.png|It's hard to peel potatoes with just your fingers. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h51m25s65.png|''Sssssstttttaaarrrrreeee...'' Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h52m03s190.png|"Today, nincompoop, today!!!" Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h52m58s215.png|Wow, Rolf sure is hardcore about his potatoes. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h54m08s155.png|THAT is a lot of potatoes. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h55m18s91.png|Edd's hairpin as peeler. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h56m20s189.png|Here it comes... Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h56m55s132.png|Now that is a nice peel. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h34m29s37.png|Part of Edd's machine. Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-15h51m47s130.png|This is where the spuds become fries. Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-15h50m26s102.png|Rolf does not like this one bit. Vlcsnap-2014-03-25-22h58m36s30.png|"I deduct this from your pay!" The Strike Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h35m37s152.png|"Rolf's a jerk, ain't gonna work! Rolf's a jerk, ain't gonna work!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h36m20s128.png|Jonny proclaiming his support (in a weird way). Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h36m24s166.png|Everyone looks at Jonny oddly. Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h08m11s113.png|Eddy protects the sanctity of the picket line. Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h08m22s219.png|Kevin turns the tables. Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h09m33s169.png|Nazz explains the Workers' Rights Act. Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h10m48s140.png|Edd, acting on behalf of Ed. Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h11m53s29.png|Rolf's angry style of diplomacy. The Agreement Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h13m17s93.png|The two sides reach an agreement. Vlcsnap-2014-03-28-18h14m02s38.png|Eddy agrees to work for Rolf. Three Employees Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h44m21s105.png|Ed, "Turkey Eyes." Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h44m54s186.png|Edd, the hard worker. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-14h37m35s102.png|Eddy, the lazy one. Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h45m50s236.png|The two bosses. Vlcsnap-2014-04-08-12h46m30s111.png|The three employees. See also *''Will Work for Ed'' *French Fry Machine Category:Scams Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams Not Performed by the Eds